Resources, such as web pages that are used in browsers and/or other applications, can include different types of content. For example, a web page can include text, images, graphics, video and other formats. Some web pages can include static content, for example, that may be changed infrequently by a publisher of the content, where the static content may be unlikely to change between successive requests for the content (e.g., an hour or less apart, as well as longer). Some web pages can include dynamic content, such as content that may change every minute or even more frequently. Such web pages are typically not cached because the data can change frequently. Web pages can be conditionally buffered and updated in their entirety if out-of-date.